The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a decoupled upper.
Mathieu et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,339) teaches a bottom assembly for an article of footwear. Mathieu teaches an article of footwear having an upper and an outer bottom assembly, the outer bottom assembly having an outsole and, in the heel zone, an elastically deformable element that is substantially arch-shaped in the transverse direction and extends downward from the lower end of the upper to the medial and lateral edges, respectively, of the outsole.